Challange: An Unexpected Occurrence
by Danny Phantom Phanatic
Summary: Just a one-shot for fun. Also a challange so feel free to use any idea on here. Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.


**CHALLANGE: This is a one-shot challange. since the new rules for Fanfiction say that i cant upload non-story challanges, I decided to write a story challange :) So this is a one-shot to read and enjoy(or hate). and hopefully one of the awesome readers will continue it or do another story based off it. If some things in here dont make sense, then it will most likely be explained at the bottom, if not please feel free to ask me via review.**

**Challange rules and guidelines:**** You may either 1. continue on with this oneshot. 2. do your own Unexpected Occurrence or 3. Do Danny's side of the story to see what happened to him or all three**

**Pairings: Any pairing you want or non at all! (I was gonna do a Phantom/Star just cuz its different and common... if that makes sense.)**

**Timeline: anywhere in the DP timeline or can even be AU! and Phantom Planet could of happened but please make it where he still has his secret.**

**Cant think of anything else at the moment... but it doesnt matter. Please tell me if you excepted the challange!**

**SOME CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC!**

**AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORY! I am working at snails pace and get destracted by other stories too. Plus im lazy :)**

An Unexpected Occurrence

It was a stormy day in Amity Park, to say the least. Sheets of rain had been falling since early morning, and refused to let up. Its currently five(almost six)in the afternoon on a Friday. And just like any other Friday, most the students of Casper High had went down to the Nasty Burger, despite the rain. But that was before the rain storm turned into an all out Monsune. The rain was coming down hard, so hard in fact, that you couldn't see two feet in front of your face. The wind was strong enough that it was causing even the tree's thickest branches to snap and break apart. But all this was dwarfed by the brilliant flashes and defaning booms of the lightning and thunder that seemed to attack the small city.

And because of all this, it was nearly impossible for anyone who didn't have a deathwish to leave the small teen hangout.

* * *

><p>"Staaaarr," a hispanic accented voice whined out. "Look at my shoes! They're all ruined and nasty looking! I thought you said they'd be fine if i just let them dry." Paulina said accussingly. Then glanced over at her shoes disgustedly. Her new, once soft-pink stilettos were now discolored and waterlogged.<p>

"... W-well, my shoes turned out okay." Star responded hesitantly. Holding out here own red stilettos with a careful but pleasant smile on her face. She new Paulina was in a bad mood from being stuck in her for so long and was being careful to stay on her good side.

Paulina barelly glanced at her friend's offered shoes before replying in cold and sarcastic tone, "Of _course_ yours are fine." she remarked nastily. "_Your_ shoes are cheap plastic knockoffs of my more expensive and by far cuter ones." She then looked down at her ruined heels and mentally added, 'Or at least they were cuter.' She made a face at the thought before turning to her 'friend' with a fake smile to see her reaction.

The blonde's smile faltured for a split-second before coming back brighter, and faker, than ever. "You're so right! I don't know what I was thinking." She replied in a forced cheerful voice.

"You weren't," was her uncaring answer. She then spun around on her bare feet and sauntered over to where the jocks were. Leaving behind a fuming Star. Grinding her teeth and crushing her poor soda in a fist, Star blinked feriously against the tears threatening to fall.

* * *

><p>"Hey Paulina, over here!" called Dash, his slightly girly voice rising over the other conversations and the mostly muted sounds of the storm. He was standing with his teamates over by the cashier counter in the back. "We were just talking about all the losers we wailed on today!" he said sounded a little too enthused about his favorite pass-time.<p>

Paulina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 'Do I seriously look like I would care about that?' she thought to herself. Then stopped, and put an interested look on her face, eyes gleaming with her new plan. "Ooooo, really?" she purred. "And which one of you got the most?" the queen bee asked seductivly. Waiting patiently for the obvious argument this question would bring, especially from her.

The jocks looked at each other and then to Dash as he was about to say something when a masculine-but obviously young-voice cut him off.

"I did!" the voice shouted excitedly. And everyone in the group turned to look at the person who dare interrupt Dash Baxter. He was the star line-backer for the team, with chocolate brown hair and eyes, and a tan clear complexion he was easily one of the cuter of the jocks. He was also new and hadn't submitted all the way the Dash's ruling. The linebacker, Erik, continued as though nothing was wrong. "I got twelve of the wimps easy! And Dash...only...got..." He trailed off noticing the murderous look on said Quarterback's face.

"I would've gotten the most if Fen-toad hadn't of flaked on me, twice!" Dash called out angrily at his teammate. 'How dare he think he's better than me?'

The brown-eyed boy stepped back at the outburst, then visibly gathered his courage and stepped up to him and shouted back, "Hey, I had plenty of runners, too! It's not my fault you can't catch the loser."

Dash glared at his lineback then moved closer so they there faces were inches apart. "Have you ever tried to chase down Fenton? You lose sight of him for one freakin second, and he'll be gone!"

The less popular jock pulled his face back and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet," He said disbelievingly. Dash's face turned red. He opened his mouth to retort when Paulina's sickly sweet voice cut in.

She had been watching the argument she started with amusment for awhile, but when it looked like a physical fight was about to break out she decided that now would be a good time to intervene. 'Can't have two of my star players injured for the next game.' She thought. 'Because I will _not_ be cheering for a losing team.'

"You know," the Latina drawled, getting their attention. "If this is such a big deal, why don't you settle it like this." She waited til the two were both facing her along with the rest of the group before continuing innocently. "First one to prank the loserboy Danny, and humiliate him, wins. Simple."

The two boys looked at each other then evil smiles broke out on their faces. Both were thinking the same thing 'This could be fun.'

"Okay." "Deal." they agreed shaking hands. If anyone remotly observent looked at them, they would see the wheels in their heads turning and using what little thinking capability they had to come up with numorous embbarrassing pranks they could pull on their unsuspecting victom.

"Too bad he's not here." Star stated bluntly. She had come over not long ago after getting control of herself and heard most of Paulina's plan.

"What?" Paulina demanded angrily. 'This ruins everything!' she mentally screeched. Everyone else was giving the blonde sattalite looks like she was crazy.

Star sidled closer to her friend and occasional boyfriend Kwan, and away from Paulina, before answering. "I said he's not here. And neither are his two friends," she answered calmly. At this, everyone started looking around. Finding that she was right. It seemed that everyone they even vaguelly knew was cramped in the resturaunt, except for the famous loser trio.

"Well this sucks," Erik said loudly. He sighed as he fell back onto the nearby booth. "Now who are we gonna-" he started, then stopped as the front door to the Nasty Burger flew open, causing the storm's once muffled noise to come into deafaning clarity. The glass door slammed with ferousity against the wall, amazingly not breaking. Everyone went quiet and looked to see what caused the sudden onslaught of noise. At first all anyone could see was a single siluette, barely visible in the hurricane-like weather. Then the dead silence turned to a sea of gasps and shouts of surprise as the last person they expected to see, walked through the front door. This person was in fact, a very wet and pissed-off looking, Danny Phantom.

**Hehe, the last sentence is my favorite part! even though its probably grammatically incorrect.**

**Just so it's clear, i will most likely NOT be continuing this. It was just a little one-shot that i couldn't get out of my head ever since i read that story _Cliches _by _Lightning Steak._**

**Clear up confusion: I was gonna make this a full story where it was Danny Phantom/Star(friendship or romance idk) but i got lazy. Anyway i was going to make Star like a victim of abuse or something where Danny's got to help her blah blah blah. But that seemed a little overdone. So now i just made her a little denfensless. **

**THIS IS JUST A PRACTICE i didn't even look over it before uploading it.**

**Well the point of this story was to ward away bordom, writers block, plot bunnies, and for practice. So please feel free to grill me on my mistakes and unflowishness of my story so i may learn! Thank you.**

**Danny Phantom Phanatic**


End file.
